


Words are weapons (but so is a knife)

by s_n_k_tt



Series: RadioDust Week [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Day 2, First Meetings, Informant!Alastor, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia son!Angel, Mentions of Murder, Period-Typical Homophobia, RadioDust Week, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt
Summary: Day Two: Alternative Universe/Cross over. Mafia AUAlonzo (Arackniss) and Antony (Angel Dust) are on a mission from their father to go collect a powerful informant and black marketer, Alastor. An altercation with a hotel owner leads to the two of them bonding over hidden secrets.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750507
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Words are weapons (but so is a knife)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> The second day of RadioDust is here! I have chosen a Mafia Au for this one. Alonzo is Arackniss, Angel Dust and Antony and since Alastor doesn't choose a nickname, he's still good old Al.
> 
> Warnings: Period-Typical Homophobia, drug-use mention, alcohol-use, murder mentioned
> 
> Enjoy!

"Why did I have to come on this job?" Antony whined in the passenger seat of the car, head lolling backwards. His hands were waving in the air as he spoke, blowing cigarette smoke out of the car as he did so.

“Because Pa said so now shut it. If I had the choice, I wouldn’t have your sorry ass along, opening ya big mouth.” Alonzo grumbled in reply, the irritation of travelling the 9 hours just this day with his brother evident in his voice. He had tried to tell his father he could deal with just picking up an informant, but his Pa felt he needed some backup.

Antony pouted at his brother's dismissal of him, crossing his arms as he sagged against the passenger seat. They had been travelling for the past three days, staying in separate rooms at a different hotel along the way. Alonzo had said something about dumping his body in the river if he had to answer any more stupid questions or listen to Antony talk about everything he saw.

He picked at the white thread at hung out the seam of his white trousers bored. Alonzo has banned any alcohol from the car in case they were stopped, not wanting to risk arrest much to Antony's annoyance. A small drink would be right around now, especially since Alonzo was even less talkative than usual. This guy better be worth the effort.

From what Pa had told Antony before, this guy in New Orleans was a radio host for the area. At first, Antony had huffed at suffering that long with Alonzo in a car for someone who got off on talking to thin air. However, his Pa went on with his explanation, he was starting to enjoy the guy. According to what his Pa knew, this guy had more connections to the black market and crime than some of the smaller Mafia families. He knew where to get drugs, alcohol, weapons and was a hoard of information.

Antony had imagined what the guy would look like. A slimy smile of someone who knew too much, someone who knew he could get away with shit and all polished off into a nice grey suit. Antony didn’t care much about the guy's appearance, but he was scoring some alcohol and drugs off him when they got there. He'd rather shoot himself than have to travel back with a slimy Radio Host and his brother.

He pulled the fur coat he was wearing more around him, sinking his face into the soft white material as he watched tree and grasslands pass in a blur. Slowly he began to doze off.

“Wake up you fucking idiot," Alonzo growled at Antony's sleeping form, jabbing his hand sharply into Antony's side as his words failed to wake him. Antony jerked at the jab, slapping his hand away with a frown as his gun was pointed at Alonzo's head out of instinct.

"I'm fucking awake, you dick." Antony snapped back, clicking the safety back onto the gun as he pocketed it.

Alonzo didn’t reply, glaring at Antony as he opened the door and let himself out. Antony angrily shoved the door open, clambering out and slamming the door shut with a loud bang. Alonzo swung his head towards the sound, gritting his teeth at the mistreatment of his car and the smug appearance of his brother.

"Oops. My bad. Must be because I'm a fucking idiot.” Antony feigned innocence before snapping, puffing the fur coat up more around his neck as he began to walk off. The steam was practically pouring from Alonzo’s ears. He took a deep breath, trying to tell himself that his Pa’s wrath is not worth killing his brother. Close but not worth it.

Alonzo followed after his flamboyant brother who was heading up to the house they had parked in front of. It was a smallish house, single floor with an attic if the windows in the roof were anything to go by. Not what Antony was expecting, he imagined one of the enormous grand houses they had passed on their way here. It was modest, the windowsill painted a vibrant green colour, pots of flowers by the door and a table and chair set outside. Alonzo shoved Antony aside as Antony had stopped to look at the house, making him stumble a little as he glared at his older brother.

"Really? Manner cost nothing, ya know.” Antony spat at him, righting himself back onto the path that led to the front door. Alonzo didn’t reply, knocking hard on the front door before shoving his hands in his pockets. Antony could see his brother quickly glancing around the surrounding area, Antony slyly covering areas that his brother couldn’t see at once. There was a reason why this radio host needed protection and moving, so danger could nearby.

The door creaked as it opened, the old wood groaning in the frame which made Antony’s attention snap back. And fuck, this was not what he imagined.

In the doorway, partially blocked by Alonzo was this radio host.

"You Alastor?" Alonzo asked as the door opened, side-eyeing the new male as he seemed to watch around them.

“That I am, my good fellow! Please come in!” Alastor smiled widely, stepping aside with his arm held out into the house. Antony swore if anyone else smiled like that, their jaw would dislocate. His brother seemed unaffected, hunched over as he walked into the house.

"You too my effeminate fellow!" Alastor added, eyes catching Antony's. If anyone else had called him that, he would have shot them in the dick or pussy, but Alastor seemed to not be mocking him for it. Instead, he obeyed Alastor, stepping inside with a nod of thanks, the door shutting calmly behind him.

Antony turned to take Alastor in. He was much shorter than Antony, closer to his brother's height, and his lithe build made him look like he couldn't do much damage. But the eyes, a light brown in colour that he bet would look red in the right light, held a certain darkness and ice that made Antony not wanna met this guy in a dark alleyway. Unless prearranged. Because this guy was definitely his type. A red shirt, black bowtie and black suspender with black trousers was his current attire, exaggerating the skinniness of the male. A small pair of glasses perched delicately on the bridge of his nose.

“Can I get you guys a drink before we leave?” Alastor asked, brushing past Antony as he walked to the middle of the room. The room they were in was the living room, comfy and worn in, several deer heads mounted on the wall, lifeless black eyes staring at them all. It gave Antony the creeps.

“Prefer to keep a clear head for the road back. If Pa wants you safe, you’re being delivered that way.” Alonzo turned down the offer of the drink, also seeming a little bit put off by the deer heads.

"I'll have his then, been wanting a drink since we left and this one refused to have any spirits in the car." Antony piped up after Alonzo's refusal, watching Alastor's eyes moved back to him from his brother. A shiver ran down his spine at the look, as if Alastor was searching for some dark secret in him.

“Good to hear! I’ve got the finest rum the bayou has to offer.” Alastor announced with a tilt of his head and another shocking smile, disappearing into a separate room which the brothers expected was the kitchen.

“Don’t you be getting too pissed or high. You need ya wits in case someone tries to hit this guy.” Alonzo hissed a warning, pointing his finger at Antony.

"Relax, its just two glasses. Probably watered down anyway." Antony placated his brother, patting his hands in front of him like he was trying to shush his brother's worry. Alastor reappeared momentarily, two glasses in his hand, one double the amount of the other. He offered the drink to Antony, who greedily took it.

"And I don't deal with watered-down alcohol," Alastor commented before Antony was able to take a sip, implying he had heard Antony's remark. Antony swallowed nothing at the look Alastor was giving him, occupying himself with taking a drink. The burn was beautiful, a fiery aftertaste sitting pleasantly on his tongue. It stole the breath from his lungs and made him smile.

“Ya gonna have to get used to my brother's big mouth. Always getting him into trouble.” Alonzo warned Alastor as Antony enjoyed the alcohol.

"I'm sure it does. And out of trouble, I believe as well." Alastor agreed though the last comment made Antony freeze. By anyone else, he would have thought Alastor was talking about his charm and silver tongue. Still, it was the glint in Alastor’s eyes when directing that comment at Antony made him think otherwise.

Alonzo seemed oblivious to the possible flirtation, just giving a nod in agreement.

“Since you’re not having a drink, I could show you where my luggage is. The more we get done, the sooner we can be on our way to New York." Alastor broke the silence, beginning to walk off towards a room at the back, expecting Alonzo to follow. Alonzo did, still hunched over with hands in his pocket. Antony took it upon himself to take a seat, sinking into the plush sofa as he relaxed with the drink. He drank it slowly, savouring it since he had a feeling it'll be another 3 days before he got some good old New York spirits. Though he would have to see if Alastor brewed this stuff. The burnt, fiery taste was unusual but pleasant.

Antony heard scuffling about then footsteps, recognising his brother's footfall. He looked over the back of the sofa, watching Alonzo carry several unassuming suitcases out.

"I don't believe I got your name, my dear fellow. Your father told me about Alonzo, but you are a new addition." Alastor caught Antony's attention as he walked out, the glass in his hand empty as he placed it on a small round table next to the sofa.

“The names Antony. The more stylish and silver-tongued brother.” Antony introduced himself, using his hands to push up the fur collar around his neck.

“Pleasure to meet you. I’m sure I’m going to see plenty of you with my work with your father.” Alastor tilted his head towards the left, looking down through his glasses at Antony.

“If you have more of the alcohol, you ain’t getting rid of me. Feels like I’m swallowing actual fire. Nice to not have any water down shit.” Antony praised, grinning ear to ear as he downed the last little bit, savouring it.

Alastor laughed at this, Antony blushing a little at the reaction. He could tell dirty jokes that would make whores blush without a single redness to his cheek, but face to face with Alastor seemed to turn his world upside down. He could hear Alonzo in the background making several journeys too and from the car, muttering something about lazy bastard brothers.

"I'm sure we can come to some arrangement." Alastor offered with a charming smile and a wink. He left the living room, heading to the place he and Alonzo were in before as he began to help. Antony remained on the sofa, enjoying the slight buzz the alcohol was giving him.

Another 10 minutes passed till Alonzo hit the back of Antony's head, jerking him forward as he turned to frown at his brother.

“Move your ass, we gotta get this guy and the stuff gone," Alonzo commanded, walking away and out of the house. Alastor was moving around the living room, turning off light and putting out candles.

“He’s rather humourless your brother, isn’t he? I told him he wasn’t fully dressed without a smile, he just shrugged and walked off. I swear his frown was even more prominent after.” Alastor mentioned as he went, slowly plunging the room into darkness.

“That Alonzo. Life and soul of a party in a graveyard.” Antony sighed as he finally stood up, already dreading the solid seats of the car compared to the comfortable sofa.

“Probably why Pa likes him. Gives the family a more serious look than sending Molly or me." Antony continued, moving to wait by the door for Alastor.

“I take it Molly is your sister?” Alastor asked as he walked over to Antony, taking a red pin-stripe long coat from a hook on the wall, sliding it on and buttoning it up.

“Twin sister actually. Since my brother filled the serious, no-fun positions, me and Mol's took on the party and fun positions." Antony corrected. The coat fitted Alastor well, hugging him at the right places and amplifying his elegant limbs and slender neck, that Antony noticed it was unblemished and unmarked.

"Sounds like an interesting combination." Alastor only replied as they walked out, Alastor locking the door. Antony began to walk away, but when he didn’t hear Alastor's footsteps, he turned back around. He walked Alastor stroke the wood of the door frame, the green paint peeling and flaking off with the friction of his hand.

Alastor seemed to mumbled something, a language Antony ain’t heard before then stepping away, joining Antony. Alastor moved his finger to his mouth, sucking a small droplet of blood away as they walked together to the car.

Alonzo was already in the driver’s seat, arms crossed impatiently as he waited for them. Alastor got in first, hopping over the edge of the car into the back seats, settling down and crossing his legs. Antony got into the front, closing the door with a little more care. Alonzo started the car, and they were off.

* * *

They travelled for several hours, Alonzo glad Alastor was there to occupy his brother’s need for conversation, keeping well out it. They went over multiple subjects over time, how Alastor got into their trade and the radio host trade, music choices (which resulted in a very beautifully sung song from Alastor which practically made Antony drool), comparisons of New Orleans and New York. Antony went on a whole conversation of his own, talking about New York, best places to drink, party and eat. Alastor seemed to listen intently, though Alonzo had little conviction Alastor would use any of the information. But that’s what Alastor was. A sponge of information their Pa wanted, soaking up any morsel which would be beneficial in the end. He could imagine how many had fallen for his deals of information, only to be bitten in the ass by information about them.

After seven hours, the sun beginning to set Alonzo pulled into a hotel in the next town they stopped at, parking up.

“We’ll stay here tonight. Pa is covering your expenses.” Alonzo directed the sentence at Alastor who grinned and nodded back, climbing out of the car with a suitcase that had been placed in the back with him.

Antony got out as well, carrying a bag and so did Alonzo, locking up the car as he stalked off to the hotel lobby. The two others followed after him. Antony moaned at the cracking of his leg joints, happy to blood rushing to them.

The lobby was a rundown place, worn carpet on the floor, moth-eaten chairs and a tarnished reception.

“What do ya mean there are only two rooms left?" Alonzo growled out at the hotel owner behind the reception, who looked bored and pissed off already.

“You a fucking moron? There’s two rooms left, take them or leave them.” He grunted back. Before Alonzo could speak, Alastor piped up.

“I don’t mind sharing a room with Antony.”

“I ain’t having any dirty homos messing up one of my room.” The hotel owner spat at them. Antony could immediately feel a sudden change beside him, feeling Alastor bristle at the comment. He risked a side glance to the shorter man, watching the dreadful smile crack across his face.

“Of course not my good sir! I simply meant one will take the bed and the other will take the floor. We don’t have any other options now do we?” Alastor assured the hotel owner, before targeting the last bit at Alonzo. Alonzo begrudgingly started counting out the money on the counter.

Antony held in a sigh of disappointment. So Alastor wasn’t interested.   
  
Once they had gotten the key they went up to their own room, Antony opening the door and walking in, followed by Alastor who closed it. There was one room, a small single bed in the corner with an accompanying side table, a thick rug on the floor, a washbasin and some towels.

"I'll take the floor, if Pa finds out I made you sleep on the floor, he'll skin me for lack of manners.” Antony pointed out, slipping off his fur coat to put on the hook on the wall, revealing a white suit and black shirt.

“We can share the bed if you don’t fancy the hard floor.” Alastor offered instead, copying Antony with putting his coat on the hook.

Antony swung around with a surprised look on his face, not expecting the offer. His hands came to his hips as he gave Alastor a scrutinising look.

“You implying something?" Antony asked cautiously, muscle going a little rigid. The world was dangerous for anyone other than the straights. If Alastor was just using this as a way to fish information, he wouldn’t put himself a risk.

“No, my dear fellow. I had already figured out you enjoy bedding men and women, your reaction in the foyer confirmed it." Alastor remarked with a shrug, moving over to place his suitcase on the bed. He ran a finger over the table, nose wrinkling in disgust at the dust covering his finger. Antony stood dumbfounded at the entrance to the room, watching Alastor busy himself taking out a toothbrush and his red pyjamas. He managed to hide his weird attractions from his family, only going to clubs that had the most discretion or covering himself in so much make up and a wig that his own Ma wouldn’t recognise him. From surprise came anger, gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw.

“So what? Ya gotta out me to my family? Use it to blackmail me and get me to betray them? Do ya dirty work?" Antony accused as he walked into the room, hand shoving in his pocket to feel the pocketknife that was there. Alastor cast him a side glance, the brown eyes looking darker in the dull light.

There was a momentary silence before Alastor chuckled loudly, shaking his head.

“Now, now. No need to be that dramatic.” Alastor spoke after he finished laughing, turning around to plant his hands on Antony’s shoulders, feeling the tense muscle underneath. “It has no benefit to me to tell your family of your activities.” He pointed out, removing his hands to duck around Antony, placing his toothbrush and paste beside the basin.

"Take it you don't mind some of the activities of your own with other fellas?" Antony asked. He had found that anyone straight was definitely not this relaxed around him when they found out about his attraction to men. Never mind Alastor had still agreed to the room after realising this in the foyer and willingly touching him.

"I detest activities with both men and women, so I do mind greatly," Alastor confessed with disdain, glancing over his shoulder at the male.

“Like Monosexual?” Antony asked with a tilt of his head. He heard the terms around a few of the joints he visited.

“So there’s a word for it, interesting.” Alastor was facing back towards the basin, but there was a slight shiver in his shoulders.

"Yeah, people who don't like to fuck anyone but who do jack off," Antony explained unbothered by the coarse subject. He could see the slight pink appearing on the top of Alastor's ears, a smug grin on Antony's face at rattling the man.

“I do believe that could be assigned to me.” Alastor coughed, the embarrassment of the subject evident in his tone as his radio host persona gave way to his natural bayou accent slightly. Antony internally chuckled at the situation.

“Glad to hear you’re just as weird as me, but in the other direction. I promise ya I will keep my hands to myself while we sleep, or at least above the waist.” Antony promised, drawing a cross over his heart as he did so.

"Your hands would be removed if that were not the case," Alastor replied coolly, filling the basin up with a jug of water beside it, leaving half for Antony. He unclasped his suspenders, unbuttoning his shirt to reveal more pale skin, several scars littering his back and arms.

Antony raised his eyebrow at the threat “Please, you look lik-” Antony began to speak but was cut off by the stripping Alastor, the exposure of the skin making his stomach flip. He knew Alastor wasn’t interested in fucking, but he couldn’t stop himself enjoying the view. He could see the faint definition of muscle under the scars, which looked like knife slashes and scratch marks he had seen on some of his Pa’s men.

Maybe he could remove Antony’s hands. The thought both excited Antony and make his fearful. No wonder Pa wanted this guy.

“I look like what?” Alastor asked with smugness in his voice, a smirk on his face that Antony couldn’t see. Even if he wasn't interested in the bodies of others, unless dead, he wasn’t oblivious to the fact that others may find his body arousing it.

"Nothing, don't matter anymore," Antony uttered as he turned away, copying Alastor's unpacking of his travel essential from his bag. He could hear the water splash as Alastor bathed his face and arms, his glasses placed at the side of the basin. Alastor towelled off, moving to grab his pyjamas and change. Antony decided to give him some privacy, pouring Alastor's used water away and washing. It was agony trying to keep his face forward, succumbing once to see Alastor finishing pulling up his pyjama trousers, his scarred back to Antony. Antony cursed himself for looking and not looking sooner.

Alastor wasn’t too bothered about changing in the same room after their little revelation. Antony had appeared to take his warning on board, respecting his privacy. He was starting to like the man in reality. Between having a love of jazz, seeing Antony talk animatedly about his home and giving Alastor an insight into his sexuality, he was expecting a lot worse by the flamboyant son of a mafia boss.

Alastor moved to get under the covers as Antony washed, producing a book from the suitcase before shoving it under the bed. The glasses were placed back on his nose as he began to read the chapter he was on as he waited. While he could usually lose himself in his book, he had read the same sentence ten times, his attention and eyes drifting up to Antony. While he wasn’t interested in physical relationships or bodies generally, there was something about Antony that intrigued Alastor.

Antony focused on cleaning himself when he turned away noticed Alastor reading his book. The moment felt very domestic, like an old couple getting ready for bed. He grabbed his own pyjamas, slipping into them with his back of Alastor. He wasn’t ashamed of his body, but undressing and dressing in front of someone who had admitted their dislike for bodies made him more cautious. As he approached the bed, Alastor flipped the book closed and removed his glasses, placing them on the table beside.

Antony climbed into the bed, trying to keep as much distance as possible away from Alastor, practically half off the bed but he could deal with it.

"I detest contact, but with the current situation, you can move closer. And turn off the light." Alastor remarked with a chuckle, watching as Antony obeyed switching off the light and moved closer. They could both feel each other through their pyjamas, heat radiating from them both. Usually, this would repulse Alastor and cause him to banish the person away from him. However, for once, he found himself uncaring.

He rolled onto his side, throwing an arm over Antony’s chest to allow more space in the bed. Antony’s breath hitched at the action, the pleasant pressure of the arm mixed with the spice and alcohol of Alastor’s scent. If the smell was a drug, he’d definitely be the biggest addict.

"Goodnight Antony," Alastor spoke to the darkness.

"Goodnight Al," Antony replied

* * *

The next morning Antony woke to an empty bed, Alastor’s coat gone and his luggage packed away in the corner. Antony rubbed his eyes, hearing the door open and shut. He blinked a few times, removing the blurriness to see Alastor, face a little red from whatever he’d been doing.

"Good morning, my dear Antony, Alonzo is waiting for us for breakfast," Alastor informed him, grabbing his own case and heading downstairs. Antony smiled softly as he watched Alastor leave.

* * *

Breakfast was late much to Alonzo’s annoyance, the cook complaining about the hotel owner disappearing off this morning with one of the guests. Alastor seemed to respect to wait, filling the morning with polite conversation and coffee between the two brothers. Alonzo didn’t say much, adding a comment here and there and Antony attempted to get involved, but his focus was on his hunger. How Alastor wasn’t starving, he’d never know.

The next two hotels they got they had separate rooms, much to Antony’s disappointment. However, that didn’t stop them from visiting each other’s room before they went to sleep, their conversations from dinner continuing and enjoying more of the bayou spirits Alastor had. Alonzo didn’t comment on this, even though he had seen and heard them moving to each other’s rooms. If Alastor didn’t tell their Pa and Antony didn’t fuck anything up, he didn’t give a shit.

The minute they got back to Antony's and Alonzo's family home, Alastor was whisked away to his Pa's study for a meeting. At the same time, the two of them were left to unload all the luggage. Antony took it upon himself to take Alastor’s bag, knowing he would be staying a few days till Alastor found himself a place of his own and begin to work his magic in the underworld.

Antony left the house a few hours after arriving home, needing to score some good New York spirits and cocaine to settle to itch under his skin.

As he walked through the dirty streets of New York, his attention was caught by a newspaper vendor, yelling the latest news. He paid the guy his money, taking one and opening the front page. All across the front was the name of their first hotel and murder, a gruesome picture of a slashed open body in black and white accompanying the article. He skim-read the piece in the middle of the path, people shoving past him, but he played no mind to their grumbles.

A body of the hotel owner had been discovered in a ditch near the hotel, chest and stomach slashed open, and his organs scooped out. The murderer is unknown, possibly someone with a grudge against the man. The article went on about the police searching the scene, no murder weapon or evidence had been found that connected anyone, some witnesses and staffs comments were quoted later on.

Something clicked in the back of Antony’s head, staring at the man that had so blatantly been repulsive and degrading to people like Antony and Alastor. The staff had said he saw him go off with a guest, but he had thought a female from the institution, but what if the guest was male?

And Alastor did look like he had been doing some strenuous when he came in.

A shiver ran down Antony’s spine as he swallowed nervously. He was raised by murderers, he was one. But usually for the family cause. Alastor murdered in cold blood because someone upset him or because they insulted Antony. He knew there were a hardness and ice in Alastor's heart, that was obvious from his eyes, and this confirmed it.

Antony thanked God for giving him the wisdom to believe Alastor's threat. But even with the new information, he felt closer to Alastor. Alastor was dangerous, both with his knowledge and his hands. If he wasn't attracted to Alastor before, he definitely was now.

With a grin, he folded the paper up and under his arms, off to his local joint to score some white heaven and to fantasise about his new murderous interest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments. See you tomorrow


End file.
